


Pan Am askboxdrabbles

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: Pan Am
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 drabbles under 500 characters and one that went slightly over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pan Am askboxdrabbles

**Disclaimers:** Pan Am, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** everything  
 **Pairings:** Bridget/Dean, Colette/Dean, Colette/Kate, Craig/Laura, Joe/Laura, Kate/Richard

* * *

**I**

Dean stared down at the ground flying past them, the rows of crops getting smaller and smaller. “Your turn!” his father’s voice shouted over the wind. Dean swallowed thickly, holding onto the stick tightly and closing his eyes before he tugged at it, making the nose of the plane turn skyward. The twelve year old’s eyes widened. “I’m flying! Daddy, I’m flying!” he screamed in excitement, a big grin lighting up the boy’s face.

* * *

**II**

Colette scanned the crew manifest of the Clipper Majestic, joy flooding her when she recognized both Kate’s and Bridget’s names. The was another Cameron, the name making her furrow her brows. She tilted her head to the side, trying to remember what Kate’s sister was called. Which became unnecessary when she noticed the young woman being tormented by Ms Havermyer, recognizing her as the one from the picture Kate had on her bedside table. With a smile, she went over to rescue the new stewardess.

* * *

**III**

Bridget opened her mouth to say something to the new first officer. Cocky little Yank; he’d walked onto the plane as if he owned it and wasn’t confined to the right seat. The plane decided to drop unexpectedly at that moment and she lost her footing, her hands going out to brace her fall when his arms shot out and wrapped around her waist, catching her. “Easy there.” Dean grinned at her and she groaned inwardly at the butterflies taking off in her stomach.

* * *

**IV**

Kate groaned loudly and cursed whoever dared to interrupt her precious sleep. She reached blindly for the phone. Damn jet lag. “This better be really-” she started, but her sister’s shrill voice cut her off making her wince. “He asked!” Laura’s voice carried over the line. “He asked, Kate! One knee and a ring, oh you have to see the ring, it’s gorgeous! He took me out to dinner and a movie and then he got down on one knee and he had a whole speech prepared and we’re thinking of a fall wedding-”

* * *

**V**

“Debriefing?” Maggie asked, rolling her eyes when Colette groaned.

“Oh no, I am exhausted.” she shook her head, causing the American to turn to the French woman’s roommate, thinking she already knew the answer. Bridget looked at Colette before shrugging.

“I’m much too wired for sleep. Let’s go someplace fun with music and lots of dancing.” she said, hooking her arm through Maggie’s as they left the airport.

* * *

**VI**

Colette stared at the envelopes, the address of the orphanage she had grown up in written on the first. Inside was a cheque over a third of her pay. When Soeur Marie gave her money for school after she left, she’d vowed to herself that it would only be a loan, but until now hadn’t been in a position to pay back any of it. She shook her head, grabbing the attention of one of the people working today. “I need to mail these.” she said, handing over the envelopes, a weight leaving her shoulders.

* * *

**VII**

“I think you’ve had enough.” Bridget said, pushing the glass of bourbon out of Colette’s reach. The French woman made a sound of protest but far too drunk to do anything about it. “Let’s get you home.” Wrapping an arm around her waist, Bridget pulled her off the barstool as Colette mumbled something in French, her slurred voice causing Bridget to have to take a minute to decipher what she was saying before praying that come morning, Colette would have forgotten Kate and her lovely green eyes.

* * *

**VIII**

Maggie blinked in surprise, opening her mouth before she closed it again, shaking her head. She didn’t even want to know. The petite woman pulled the curtain shut again before turning on her heel and running right into Laura. “Oh, you don’t wanna go in there.” she shook her head. “Horny couple.” Grabbing the other woman by the shoulders she turned her around to rejoin the party, leaving Kate and Colette to make out in the kitchen.

* * *

**IX**

Kate recoiled, blanching visibly as her breath caught in her throat. “You knew this was going to happen?” she breathed, feeling the bile rise in her throat. Richard took a quick step to the side as she started retching. She felt him pull her hair back as she leaned forward, bracing a hand against the nearest wall to steady herself, the picture of the dead woman already haunting her. “We can’t save everyone, Kate.” Richard said, handing her his handkerchief so she could clean herself up.

* * *

**X**

Kate tried to get her breathing back under control. “You okay?” Richard asked beside her, pressing his body against the wall as she nodded mutely. When he turned his head, she suddenly realized just how close he was and suddenly it was hard to breathe for an entirely different reason. He leaned in and Kate knew he was going to kiss her, but she turned her head at the last moment. “We should keep moving.” Richard merely nodded with a hard swallow, letting her lead the way for once.

* * *

**XI**

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq- Colette frowned. Hadn’t she counted that one already? “Do we have every one?” Maggie asked. “Get them to hold still for a moment and I will be able to tell you.” she told the American. “Where is their scout person?” she asked, just when Kate appeared with the one adult and a boy in a soiled Boy Scout uniform. “We’re on the ground!” Maggie murmured as the boy retched again, managing to miss the bag held in front of him. This was going to be a long flight to Miami.

* * *

**XII**

Colette closed her eyes and quickly shook her head, clearing away the giddy, fuzzy feeling the alcohol had caused. “I’m sorry, I can’t.” she murmured as she stood from the barstool, grabbing her purse and leaving the bar. She hailed a cab and gave her address, drawing a shaky breath. Over the years, she had been the one used for cheating on a partner and been cheated on herself. She refused to turn into the one doing the cheating.

* * *

**XIII**

Maggie gave Laura a suspicious look. “Did you gift-wrap the report and have it framed?” she asked the younger woman. Laura shook her head. “No, I… I’m not reporting you. If you promise to actually learn Portuguese.” she said. Surprised, Maggie unwrapped the present, tearing away the paper. “I thought it might help you.” the blonde woman muttered as her friend swallowed thickly at the sight of The Great Gatsby in Portuguese.

* * *

**XIV**

“Food, silver spoon.” Maggie reminded Laura before she walked off. “What is that supposed to mean?” Laura asked, stomping her foot in frustration. “It means,” Colette stated, “that sometimes you and also Kate forget that not everyone grew up living in a huge house with a maid and a gardener and attending private school.” When Laura deflated, she suddenly felt bad for her. “Next time just explain it without laughing.” she said, squeezing Laura’s arm before she made to follow Maggie.

* * *

**XV**

As the plane lurched, Laura grabbed onto the backrest of the nearest seat, her heart starting to beat wildly. Dean’s voice came on, asking everyone to get seated and buckled up as they were hitting some turbulence. Kate came from the back of the plane, muttering something about bad weather ahead. For a change, Laura sat down next to her as she buckled up, drawing a slow breath. As Kate grabbed her hand, Laura closed her eyes and tried to remember the way Joe had kissed her all those months ago.

* * *

**XVI**

His first proposal is a spur-of-the-moment thing. He loves Bridget, but he never thought about marrying her until the moment he blurted out the question. That engagement ends in disaster and tears his world apart.

His second proposal he sweats over, gets a ring and makes reservations for a fancy dinner and a carriage ride after. But her plane is delayed and by the time Colette gets home, it has started raining. So he asks her in her apartment with none of the excitement that was Cuba back when he asked Bridget and the ring forgotten in the pocket of his jacket, and when the British woman froze and frowned and essentially shot him down, Colette’s face lights up and she nods excitedly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he picks her up to twirl them around before he sets her down to kiss her.

 


End file.
